


Deciphering Draco

by lordhellebore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, HP: EWE, Legilimency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious illness renders Draco mute and lethargic - and it only goes downhill from there. Can Harry figure out what's wrong and help him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Medium: graphite, watercolour pencils, gold marker  
> Drawn for the HD Bookfair on LiveJournal.  
> (Be gentle - I'm not really an artist ;)

  



End file.
